regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic and Rayman's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of the Final Battle Part 2: A New Enemy Rises/Transcript
(The movie starts on Sanghelios as the Swords of Sanghelios ships were approaching to Sunaion, scene switches to an Swords of Sanghelios Lich as it was inhabited by the gang) *'Sonic': Okay guy, does anybody have a plan on how we successfully ambush the Empire forces and reclaim Sunaion? *'Thel': Well, here is the plan, (Points to the hologram of Sunaion) you and your friends would be able to disable the Air Defense Turrents, while we would take care of the fighters. *(They see Sunaion as they manage to jump on one of Sunaion's platforms and landed on it) *(Subtitle: Sonic and Rayman's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of the Final Battle Part 2: A New Enemy Rises) *(Scene switches to Nate and Eminem on the ship) *'Nate': Goddammit, why are we still on this fucking ship!? *'Theo': Because of the Alter egos, we are trapped here!? Unless we could steal a cocky ass Empire Fighter Ship to steal! *(At Blackonark's solar system, the Burnstar 2.0 can be seen, right by Blackonark, scene switches to the throne level inskde the Burnstar 2.0) *'Kylo Ren': Jul wants us to fire the Pulse Cannon at Earth, and it shall be done. *'Agent Kallus': Here is the problem, it had to be charged in 6 hours since we are only missing the Cannon's Plug. *'Kylo Ren': Well, the Heroes have ambushed Sunaion, go tell the Empire forces on Sunaion to find and retrieve the Cannon's Plug from one of the forces of the Heroes. *'Agent Kallus': As your wish. *(Back at Sunaion) *'Sonic': Right, where are those turrets? *'Rayman': There's one of them! (Points at a Sunaion Defense Turrent, shooting out plasma like laser beams at the skies) Now we need to fid a way to disable that turrent. *'Sonic': Perhaps like this! (Turns intoa spinball and speeds through the turrent, destroing it until the defense turrent gets disabled and Sonic transformed back to himself) That turrent just got rekt. *'Silver': There could be more than one turrent, come on! Let's go! *'Sonic': Oh, shit! There's a lot more! *(They went to see more defenses, taking each out, along with killing several waves of Empire Newborn Forces while entering several areas of Sunaion) *(Back at the ship, Nate, Eminem, Theo and the other were seen getting on the Empire Fighter Ships) *'Nate': I got the main powercore ready! *'Theo': Here we go! (Presses a switch) *(The Fighter Ships flied out of the hanger bay from the Ship, escaping it) *(As they fly away Slim Shady looks at the Forerunner window) *'Slim Shady': You'll be back. Why would we have the bomb? *'Marshall Graham': Well, that is very obvious. We were suppose to kill them so we would ditch the Empire and turn on them. But we never expect them to escape before! *'???': Finally, the bomb has been disabled until it reactivates to restart it's countdown. *(They looked at the remaining Empire forces in the ship to reveal that they have deactivated the bomb) *'Slim Shady': No, you didn't. (Uses the Force to kill the Empire troops and reactivate the bomb.) *'Marshall Graham': Maybe we should notify the heroes. *(At Sunaion) *'Sonic': I'm getting a holigram transmission! *'Slim Shady' (hologram) Hello there! Your friends are not on the ship, and the Empire's attempt to stop us was... (points to show the troop's dead bodies) questionable. In case you didn't know, we have a bomb. You guys are trying to stop the Empire, right? So, let's make a deal. You have 3 hours to stop them, or the ship blows up like a nuke. In fact we're getting ready for a mission to capture one of your friends. Someone very important. So watch out. Or the whole earth blows up. (Transmission ends.) *'Sonic': Oh dear God, we got to- *'Jul': (On Broadcast Speaker Communication) The Heroes have eliminated all of our Defense Turrents! Do not let these fools, the Swords of Sanghelios neither tthe traitors kill us all! They shall not discover our plans about the planning to compose earth into burning ashes of dust with our Burnstar 2.0! (The communication ends) *'Sonic': Shit! We have to worry about the traitors and tge Empire! *'Rayman': I believe this might be a problem! (Points at several Empire Newborn forces, approaching) *'Shadow': Come on, we have 3 hours! There's no time to lose! *(They killed several Empire Newborn forces and hear a sound of a Forerunner Guardian) *'Globox': What was that noise? *'Murphy': Whatever it is, it could be a sea monster! *(They see a Forerunner Guardian rising out of the water as several Empire Newborn Ships are boarding the Guardian) *'Sonic': It's more than a sea monster! *'Silver': My God, it look liked a Promethen, but had wings and so bigger than a dinosaur! *(Scene transitions to the ship, where Nate is seen captured) *'Slim Shady': Wow. This was easier than I thought it would be. *'Nate': Why the fuck did you two stole me!? That's not even fair! How the hell can you stole me when I am already in a Fighter ship!? *'Slim Shady': Here's some advice- don't split up. *'Marshall Graham': Your friends have 2 hours. It doesn't seem like they'll make it. *(At Blackonark) *'Jul': 2 more Earth hours left until Earth will be composed, I have already have plans against that foolish animal named Sonic and this stupid loyal heroic friends. Besides, when I was dead once after the Ark's Eclipse Cannon have fallen, by dust of ashes land on here and I happened to get revived that time after the remnant of the Oldborn have come along with the other species. Unlike the traitors, they shall pay for their traitorious crimes and just standing there with a Forerunner bomb inside. *'Black Doom': On the bright side, we have the Guardian from Sanghelios awokened and most of all, we have plans to rise the other Guardians, because a mysterious figure told us about thwir origin. *'Jul': I was wondering why we awakened the Guardian for the first place. (Looks at the Guardian) But we going with your idea Black Doom. *'Black Doom': I accepted your agreement. *'Jul': First, we should wait for this mysterious new helper to help our plans to a completion. *(A blue light appears, appeared to be Cortana with only her voice) *'Cortana': (voice from the blue glowing sphere) That would be me. But do you really want to have your plans into a success, I believe I can help you with that. *(Back on Sanghelios) *'Sonic': Guys, we need to try harder! *'Theo': (offscene) Guys! Nate's been captured! *'Sonic': What the fuck!? Why didn't you just rescue him!? *'Shadow': Dude! Calm down! We have to defeat the Empire first! *'Captain Rex': Hate to interrupt but there appears to be trouble at Kamino's Clone Base, they were overrunned by Empire forces, and these forces appeared to be Stormtroopers. *'Anakin': Oh no, this is bad. We have to do something about. Sonic, while Obi Wan, Ezra, Yoda and I get to Kamino, you can find a way to save Earth before its going to be composed. *'Theo': Come on, we have only an hour and 45 minutes! *'Obi Wan': We would do the best we can to get them off of Kamino, and we promised that. *'Eminem': Alright. Where should we go? *'Anakin': You should be able to get to Earth. *'Theo': What should we do? *'Ezra': Well obviously, tell the inhabitants on Earth about the countdown of the Burnstar 2.0! *'Eminem': Well, the countdown is the same as the bomb! *(At Earth, a Swords of Sanghelios Assault Carrier approaches, getting to Earth's surface) *'Sonic': Damn, we came back to Earth again. *'Shadow': We need to warn people! *(They got to Earth's surface as the ship lands) *'The President': This is a national crisis. All states have declared a state of emergency. *'Yok': National crisis? Empire forces must've got to Earth! *'The President': No, but it is inevitable. *'Sonic': Well, what caused this crisis? *'Theo': The Empire! How do you not know? *'Sonic': I thought he said no. *'Theo': Never mind. So is there any way to try the best to take out some Empire forces and their emperial asses? *'The President': We have an hour and 30 minutes before humans are obliterated. Hurry! *(At Kamino, a fleet of Republic ships were approaching to the Republic Base) *'Anakin': Looks like the Republic inside the base were trying to keep off some of the Empire Imperial ships. *'Ezra': They're holding them off well, most of them. *(The fleet landed as the gang got out) *'Commander Cody': Thank goodness your here, several Empire Imperialforces are attacking our home! *'Ezra': No duh! Look, we need your help! The Earth is going to blow up in a hour and 30 minutes! *'Commander Cody': How is that possible!? Alright, we will help you save Earth, but first we need to deal with the Imperials that way they would stop attacking us! *(Several Clone troopers are fighting against Stormtroopers) *'Ezra': Whoa, there's a lot of them! *'Anakin': (Activates his lightsaber, slaughtering the Stomtroopers) There's more than they came from! *'Captain Rex': (Holds a laser gun, killing a few Stormtroopers) Now that is what I call an easy shot. *(Back on Earth) *'Sonic': President, are you sure there is nothing we can do? *(Scene switches to the President looking out of the window, as the Burnstar 2.0 is visible in the sky) *'Mr. President': My God, we have about at least 1 Hour and 20 minutes left until that damn thing fires! *(At Blackonark, the Protectors of Irk ships and Swords of Sanghelios ships were approaching) *'Zim': Here is the plan, there is a shield generator on Blackonark that shields the Burnstar 2.0 from having intruders so all we have to do is to take down the shield and we will prepare the attack on the Burnstar. *'Gumball': I've got a communication from Nate. It seems important. *'Nate': (communication) Can you guys hear me? You have to be quiet, they're still on the ship. *'Gumball': Can't you just do anything? *'Nate': (communication) I'm tied up! I got my shit taken away, so I can't get out. Listen, if the heroes come on the ship, tell them I'm gonna have to sacrifice myself. *'Zim': Your death shall not be forgoten forever. (Ends the communication) I never like it, but we must move on. *(All the sudden, the area shakes as the P.O.I ships that they wre in suddenly crashed as Zim and Gumball got out and they looked at several Forerunner Defense Turrents) *'Zim': We have to destroy the defenses and shut down the shield so we could find the hole and destroy it's core r else all the humans would be burnd to death until they're fully composed, along with Earth. *(Cortana's voice is heard) *'Cortana': (offscene but her voice is heard) Really, just to attempt to blow up the Burnstar 2.0 and stop Jul's plan, well guess what, you might as well have to forget about it! *(Back at Earth) *'Sonic': Dammit, we have one hour and 15 minutes before humanity is done! *'Rayman': Shall we say our prayers before we all die? *'Sonic': Well, thats a choice. *(All the sudden, the ground shakes as a Forerunner Guardian rised out of the ground) *'Rayman': Woah, what is that!? *'Sonic': It's another one of those. Category:Transcripts